X-Men Legends
X-Men Legends is an action role-playing Video Game developed by Raven Software and published by Activision. It was released on the GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox consoles in the fall of 2004. Barking Lizards Technologies developed the N-Gage port of the game, which was released in early 2005. Players can play as one of fifteen X-Men characters, with the ability to switch between four computer- or human-controlled characters at any time. X-Men Legends is not set in any particular Marvel Comics universe. It follows Alison Crestmere, a young mutant who has the ability to summon and control volcanic activity. As Alison is taught to control her powers at the X-Mansion, the X-Men are sent on several missions. Eventually the X-Men learn of Magneto's plan to cover the Earth in darkness from his base on Asteroid M. X-Men Legends received generally positive reviews from critics. The Xbox version was the best received, garnering aggregate scores of 83% and 82/100 on the review aggregating websites GameRankings and Metacritic respectively. Reviewers praised Raven's variation on cel-shaded graphics. Due to the success of the game a sequel was made, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. Playable Characters *Beast *Colossus *Cyclops *Emma Frost *Gambit *Iceman *Jean Grey *Jubilee *Magma *Nightcrawler *Professor X (only on one specific mission) *Psylocke *Rogue *Storm *Wolverine Bosses *Mystique *Blob *Pyro *Toad *Juggernaut *Marrow *Havok *Avalanche *Sabretooth *Dark Blob *Dark Pyro *Dark Avalanche *Shadow King *Magneto *Master Mold NPC Characters *Morlock Healer *Gateway *Moira MacTaggert *Multiple Man *Forge *Illyana Rasputin *Bishop *General Kincaid Locations *New York City *X Mansion *HAARP Facility *Morlocks' Lair *USS Arbiter *Nuclear Plant *Muir Island *Weapon X Facility *Astral Plane *The Mount *Sentinel Factory *Astroid M Story Alison Crestmere (Magma), a mutant on the verge of discovering her powers, is abducted by Blob and Mystique. Wolverine witnesses this abduction and goes on to find them, he soon teams up with Cyclops in order to rescue Alison. After battling Mystique and Blob and saving Alison, all three characters safely escape in the X Jet. Alison is brought to the Xavier Institute of Gifted Youngsters, where she finds out more about the X-Men and the students, all the while exploring her newly discovered powers with the help of Professor Charles Xavier. The X Men continue to explore leads that might indicate why Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants are even interested in Alison. At the same time, they attempt to combat both the Brotherhood, who save their leader, Magneto, from his prison and the growing number of Sentinels. The drama culminates in a number of showdowns on Asteroid M with both Magneto and the Master Mold. Cast *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Michelle Arthur - Moira Mactaggert, Female Prisoner #3 *Edward Asner - Morlock Healer *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, Multiple Man, Mutant Prisoner, Morlock Guard, Cyborg Sentinel *Leigh Allyn Baker - Jean Grey *Eric Biessman - NYC Acolyte #1, Shadow Demon #1 *Steven Jay Blum - Wolverine *Earl Boen - Colossus, Doctor *Rodger Bumpass - Sentinel Scientist *Cheryl Carter - Storm *Blaine Christine - Soldier #4, NYC GRSO *Kathryn Cressida - Debra Owens, Computer Voice #1 *Grey DeLisle - Mystique, Child Bishop *John DiMaggio - Juggernaut, General William Kincaid *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops, Pyro *Richard Doyle - Beast, Nuclear Tech #1, Acolyte #1 *Greg Ellis - Technician, Male Prisoner #2 *Dan Hay - NYC Acolyte #2, Apocalypse *Jeannie Elias - Illyana Rasputin *Nika Futterman - Computer Voice #2 *Jay Gordon - Soldier #1 *Michael Gough - Soldier #3, Misc *Dorian Harewood - Shadow King *Bobby Holliday - Emma Frost *Tony Jay - Magneto *Tom Kane - Chuck Simms and Additional Voices *Mark Klastorin - Blob, Mutant Prisoner, Acolyte #3 *Nancy Linari - Marrow *Peter Lurie - Avalanche, Sabretooth *Danica Mckeller - Jubilee *Scott MacDonald - Gambit, Sentinal #1 *Masasa Moyo - Psylocke, Female Prisoner #4, Screaming Woman *Erin Matthews - Rogue *Matt Morton - Soldier #2, Mutant #3, Brotherhood Mutant #2 *Matt Nolan - Havok, Mutant #3 *Lou Diamond Phillips - Forge *Zack Quarles - Danger Room Computer, Shadow Demon #2, Male Morlock *Darren Scott - Iceman, HAARP Technician *Armin Shimerman - Toad, Male Prisoner #5 *Cree Summer - Magma *Andre Sogliuzzo - Angel, Morlock Thief, Future Sentinel *Rick Worthy - Acolyte #2, Man #2 *Kris Zimmerman - Female Civilian See Also *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Video Game Gallery: X-Men Legends Category:Video Games Category:X-Men Legends